Killing Time
by VirKatJol
Summary: John and Aeryn need to kill time in her prowler while waiting for the Armada to pass. Written for kissbingo square Part: Collarbone


Title: Killing Time

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: John and Aeryn need to kill time in her prowler while waiting for the Armada to pass. Written for kissbingo square Part: Collarbone

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They aren't mine except in my heart. Dawwwwwww

A/N: At the request of valhallailly I have made her fic that she desired. I hope it's up to par. J/A are pretty hot sometimes I feel I cant' improve on it. LOL

"How come you always get to drive?"

"I'm a better pilot." Aeryn didn't bother looking behind her she knew the look of disbelief across John's face well enough not to have to see it. She could probably draw a portrait from memory of him with that expression. "Plus this is my ship."

"We could have-"

"We aren't taking yours." She just rolled her eyes at him. That thing was barely suitable to park on Moya let alone to fly in space.

"Hrmph." He crossed his arms and pouted for a minute while Aeryn flew them through the meteor debris that hovered in this planets gravitational field. He knew she was grinning at her ability to set him down so easily.

The sun that provided the light for this solar system was peaking around the edge of the planet. The golden beams were just starting to brush the side of the prowler as Aeryn maneuvered her ship back into the cover of darkness. The light briefly bathed her in it's color and her hair shone brilliantly against her shoulders.

When had she stripped off her flight suit?

The milky skin of her neck was exposed as she looked to the right, tracking the sun as they slowly crept back into space, out of the illumination. He itched to touch her, his fingers were twitching with the need to just reach forward. It was mere inches away. The silky slope of her shoulder and soft column of her neck were begging for his attention.

"How long do we wait?" He whispered the question somehow afraid that speaking too loudly would reveal their location.

"An arn or so. Pilot thought that we'd be able to hide here while the armada passed." She shut down the major engines one by one only keeping on the stabilizers so they wouldn't be tossed into the large meteor pieces. The canopy shield was engaged and their world became darker as the glow of all the instrument panels disappeared.

"What should we do to pass the time?" He didn't give her a microt to think about his question. He couldn't take her skin that close to him any longer. He reached out and cupped her shoulders. One hand on each side. He scooted the short distance forward so her back was cradled between his legs. Then he started to rub her.

Aeryn moaned in delight. Her body was sore. They'd been running for too many weekens and she'd gotten too little sleep. His fingers dug into her muscles and she let him do his worst. She couldn't think of a much better way to spend her time alone with Crichton.

John. This wasn't Crichton, this was her John. His tender hands stroking her body to a feverish delight. The deep massage was turning into a gentle caress. His fingers slid the straps of her tank top down and she pulled her arms free.

"This is good…" She trailed off remembering that he'd asked for her opinion.

"Mmmhmm."

Aeryn felt the vibration from his throat, he'd moved closer to her. His hot breath was puffing against her collarbone and the warmth of his lips made first contact. She gasped at the feel of his mouth. His tongue flicked across her flesh and she wiggled around in her seat to try to get closer. There wasn't nearly enough room in the prowler for her to maneuver how she needed to.

John's hands moved down her biceps and he continued to shower her clavicle with kisses. Her neck sometimes made it into his rounds as well. But if he kept his lips glued to her collarbone he wouldn't miss it when her breasts finally slipped free of her tank. They were barely concealed as it was, with all her movement, and he was eagerly anticipating the moment that she would be fully exposed.

One of his hands snuck under her arm and wrapped around her waist, resting on her belly. He felt the twitching of her muscles under his palm, the reaction to his soft touch. It almost tickled her but he knew that it was her favorite sort of sensation. The kind that flooded her with desire. He buried his nose against her neck and inhaled sharply. Her scent flooded his sense and his body replied by hardening. He was going to be left unsatisfied by this encounter, at least physically. He already knew this to be fact, but getting her off was more than enough satisfaction for him. She'd take care of him later. She always did.

The prowler wasn't good for sex. They'd tried. But it was perfection for him to reach around and touch her. The bumps and bruises and muscle aches that followed the few times they'd tried to make love in the ship had turned them off the experience. John had found a way to make their missions more fun however. His fingers easily slid beneath her suit.

He lightly scratched his nails along the small swell of her stomach before sliding them down. She had on loose pants under the flight suit, the leather was too hot for her. His hand dipped under the elastic waist line of those light weight pants and her underwear. The tips of his fingers encountered her curls and she arched her back into him. His hand fell lower with her wiggling and he found the slippery wetness that was waiting for him. She was hot and slick and ready for him. All of him.

John grunted into her neck and let his middle finger press into her folds. He felt her clit hard and throbbing under his fingertip and he went right to work. He circled the tiny organ.

His mouth suckled and kissed along her collarbone as his hand fingered her sex. His eyes had closed and he opened them in time to see her tank finally fall free of her breasts. The rose colored nipples were standing at attention and begging for the hand that was unoccupied to reach around her and play. He couldn't resist the pull of her body so his other hand started stroking over one of her taut buds.

Aeryn's hips would roll and he'd lose his spot on her sex, she'd moan her disappointment before he pulled her back in with his palm.

"Be still, Aeryn."

"I can't…" She panted the words.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes…" Her lips gasped as he used the hand on her breast to haul her hard back against him. John used his iron grip to hold her still.

"Then stay where I can reach you, baby." He slid his finger back over her clitoris. Her sex was dripping wet and his hand was sliding along easily. Her body was allowing him to tease her mercilessly. The lack of friction from all of her juices was frustrating her. Aeryn liked to climax hard and fast and her own body was rebelling against her now. It was making it so easy for him to hold her right on the precipice of pleasure.

His lips hadn't strayed from her clavicle and now his teeth her biting down as well. He nibbled and scraped her flesh with his teeth before kissing it better. He concentrated on his mouth for a bit. His fingers in her sex slowed and stopped.

"Crichton!" She reached between her legs and covered his hand. The space was tight with both of their hands under her suit but she made it work. She was done letting him be in control. She took hold of his fingers and started to control their movement. She made him press down much harder then he ever would himself.

"You like directing my fingers on you?" Just asking the question elicited a series of exquisite moans from her lips.

"Frell, yes. They feel better than my own."

"Baby, I'm here for you. You don't need to use your own hand any longer." He kissed her ear and then went back to her clavicle. The show was even better now with her hand in her pants as well. His hips started grinding along her back and he hoped he wouldn't make a mess of himself. He should stop but watching the way her flight suit moved as her hand told his how to bring her off was too much for him and he couldn't stop the movement.

She drew a couple more small circles with his finger then he felt the tiny organ throb and her back shot up as her orgasm rolled through her. Her lips whispered his name along with words of love as she floated through her sensual haze.

"God, baby, you're so gorgeous when you come." John pulled his hand off her breast and reached back between them. He grabbed his erection through his suit and pants and tried to stop the impending climax. He hissed has he tightened his hold on his manhood. Finally, the need he had tamped down slightly. He hissed as his hand let go.

"We could try-"

"No, Aeryn, I'm fine."

"You're not. Maybe we can make it work this time…" She didn't sound hopeful but she wasn't going to make him wait if he wanted to give it another attempt.

"I don't want to see bruises on you for a week again because I was too horny to wait until we got back to the ship." He'd felt guilty enough the first times they'd tried her skin marred because he couldn't control himself. It wasn't going to happen again.

"But-"

"Don't worry, i'm fine."

She didn't answer she just leaned her head back onto his shoulder and kissed at his neck. He changed the angle only slightly so their lips could meet. Their kiss was slow and loving. John loved kissing her after she'd climaxed. Everything about her was softer and sweeter and he couldn't get enough of the parts of her that she only let him see.

"I'll just have to make it up to you."

"You could let me fly the Prowler next time…"

"Oh, John, you're not that good!" His mouth hung wide open and she captured his bottom lip in between her teeth. Her lips moved to his ear, suckled the lobe and then whispered. "You can fly next time. Maybe. If you keep sending me flying like that."

"Baby, I'll pilot you into the next galaxy."

"John, cheesy lines like that won't help you."

"Sorry, baby, I couldn't resist. Like yours was any better?"

"Soldiers aren't funny. What's your excuse?"

The comms line crackled and Pilot's voice could be heard. They were clear to return to Moya. He'd rescued John from having to make up a reason, he had impeccable timing. They'd be back on the ship soon and hopefully he and Aeryn would have time to resume where they'd left off.

He'd be happy to start from the top again though. Exploring Aeryn was his favorite pastime.

The end.


End file.
